The Foundling
by Jantije
Summary: An A/U story 33 years in the making... Chapters 3 & 4 now up. The "Little One" has grown up & now has to face her destiny
1. The Foundling

Aragorn quickened his pace as he reached the trail. It was a very familiar path to him – leading down into the valley of Rivendell. He was looking forward to the end of this journey & the chance to spend some time with his mother. And, perhaps, she might be there …  
  
He stopped abruptly. Something had caught his attention. But, what? He scanned his surroundings, eyes & ears alert.  
  
There it was again: a faint thread of sound off to one side. Aragorn quietly left the trail to investigate. He cautiously made his way through the rocks & paused on the edge of a small clearing. A man & woman were laying face down on the far side. Quickly looking around, Aragorn decided it was safe enough & hurried to kneel beside the man. He was dead, although not for too long. The woman, curled up between two boulders, was dead as well. Aragorn scanned the surroundings again. Who had done this – & who had made the sound he'd heard. Not these two.  
  
He heard it again & spun around. It had come from the woman! He returned to her side. Gently lifting her, he found a small bundle that she'd been huddled over. He scooped it up to find a little baby, mewling faintly, wrapped in a blanket. The tiny thing was damp & cold, & obviously unhappy. Then it opened its eyes to look straight into Aragorn's. The crying stopped as the baby stared up at him, almost solemnly. He stroked the little one's cheek with one finger. The baby grabbed at it & tried to pull it into his/her mouth.  
  
Aragorn quickly shed his cloak to wrap the little one in it. Awkwardly cradling the baby in one arm, he hurried back to the trail. He sensed if the baby was to have any chance of surviving, he had to get it to Rivendell as quickly as possible.  
  
Aragorn's appearance in the courtyard sparked a flurry of activity. He sent some of Elrond's household back to where the parents lay, to bring their bodies in. As he strode toward the main house, the Master of Rivendell appeared at the top of the stairs.  
  
"What have you there, my son?" he asked.  
  
"A baby," Aragorn replied quickly. "I found it nigh the eastern trail. Its parents are dead."  
  
Gilraen had appeared behind Elrond. Hearing her son's words, she held out her arms. "Poor thing. Give her to me."  
  
The baby was indeed a little girl. Once in Gilraen's care, she was bathed & warmed & fussed over. When Aragorn saw her again, she was nestled in his mother's arms sucking on a milk bladder that someone had managed to come up with. When Aragorn came near, the little one stopped, looked up at him with wide blue-grey eyes & waved her tiny arms in his direction, cooing excitedly  
  
Elrond, who'd been seated opposite Gilraen, watched this curiously. How odd that this tiny thing seemed to recognize her rescuer.  
  
"They have brought her parents in," Aragorn reported to his foster father. "But no one knows who they are or how they came to be there."  
  
Elrond nodded. "They shall be laid to rest here, then."  
  
Both men turned their attention back to the baby who'd fallen asleep. "Poor little one," Aragorn said quietly. "We don't even know her name."  
  
"Will you not name her, Master Elrond?" Gilraen asked.  
  
The Elf-lord smiled faintly. "We do need to call her something." He was silent for several moments, considering. "She shall be Silmariën, for the eldest daughter of Tar-Elendil, fourth king of Númenor."  
  
"Silmariën," Gilraen said thoughtfully. "A pretty name, but such a mouthful for so tiny a babe."  
  
Aragorn looked down at the baby girl intently. A foreboding came to him suddenly – that this child & he were somehow bound together. "Why not call her Rána?" he said suddenly.  
  
Both his mother & foster-father looked at him in surprise. "Rána." Gilraen considered it. "Wanderer. Something tells me that will be a most suitable name for her." She met her son's eyes & he realized she sensed the same thing he did.  
  
"Silmariën, called Rána," Elrond pronounced, laying a hand on the baby's head. "So be it."  
  
The baby woke up at his touch & promptly grabbed for his thumb, trying to pull it into her mouth. Elrond looked down at her, startled, then smiled & let her have her way. All three of them started laughing; obviously, this girlchild had no sense of respect.  
  
Aragorn remained in Rivendell for several weeks. He & Elrond's sons spent nearly one full week backtracking along the eastern trail, trying to find some clue that would identify Silmariën's parents. But there was nothing to be found, no hint of who they were or from whence they'd come.  
  
The rest of the time Aragorn spent with his mother & her charge. Almost everyone in the household watched in amusement as the careworn Ranger fell under the spell of the baby girl. In turn, little Silmariën appeared to be utterly enchanted with him– & she always seemed to know when he was near But Elrond watched the pair with some concern. There was something about this child… In the back of his mind he remembered the prophecies of Malbeth & began to search through them.  
  
One afternoon, he joined Gilraen out on one of the terraces overlooking the river. On the level below them, Aragorn had taken charge of a fussy Silmariën & was rocking her in an effort to settle her. The older pair watched this tranquil scene in silence, then Gilraen said quietly, "Estel will make a fine father when the time comes."  
  
"If that time comes," Elrond amended the statement, "I believe you are right.  
  
"Master Elrond …" Gilraen began anxiously.  
  
"My lady, your son & I have spoken on this matter," Elrond responded calmly. "It is unwise for him to take any wife at this time. As for the wife he desires, well, he must prove himself worthy of her. And he knows that."  
  
That evening Aragorn came to Elrond's study.  
  
"Father, may I speak with you?"  
  
"Of course, Estel."  
  
They settled into comfortable chairs that flanked the fireplace. For a while, they sat in silence – Aragorn staring into the flames.  
  
"Estel, my son, what troubles you?" Elrond finally asked.  
  
"Silmariën," he replied quietly. "What will become of her now?"  
  
Elrond frowned thoughtfully. "I am not certain," he replied. "I had thought, perhaps. to foster her with a family in Breeland… or, mayhap, a family among your folk in Fornost would take her in."  
  
It was Aragorn's turn to frown. Somehow, that wasn't the answer he wanted to hear. "Could she not stay here in Rivendell – as I once did?"  
  
Elrond sighed. Raising another human child….? "I do not know, my son, if that would be a wise thing to do."  
  
"Why?" Aragorn looked him directly in the eye. "I was raised here."  
  
Elrond took a deep breath. He was not sure he wanted to explain what he had learned to his mortal-born fosterling. He decided to sidestep that issue – for the moment. "You were brought to us for your own safety. I feel little Silmariën would be better off growing up among humans."  
  
Aragorn returned his attention to the fire. He sat silent for a much longer time, then seemed to come to a decision. "Master Elrond… Father … I know you have advised me that I should not take a wife at this time. But, would it be permitted for me to … foster Silmariën?"  
  
Elrond looked at him sharply. "A foundling as your daughter – your heir? I do not think that would be a wise thing, Estel."  
  
Aragorn shook his head. "No, not my daughter. Say rather… my sister."  
  
"Look at me, my son," Elrond commanded. Aragorn met his eyes steadily. "Why do you wish to do this?"  
  
Aragorn's eyes clouded. "I cannot say … for certain. It is just … I have the strangest feeling we are bound together somehow…"  
  
"A foresight?"  
  
"I do not think I would call it that. I cannot see anything very clearly."  
  
Elrond sighed. If not for what he had discovered just this morning, he would dismiss the matter entirely. And he knew he could no longer keep it from his fosterling. "I have something to show you, my son," he said in a low voice.  
  
Getting up, he went back to his desk & quickly sorted through the papers & scrolls littering it. He picked up a sheet of parchment & returned to his seat by the fire.  
  
"When you brought Silmariën to us, I had a foreboding of my own, tied to something I vaguely remembered reading in the Prophecies of Malbeth." He handed the sheet to Aragorn. "See for yourself."  
  
Aragorn had always found Malbeth's words disturbing. So he began to read with some trepidation:  
  
When doom approaches, a child shall be found:  
  
of Elendil's line, but not of Elendil's blood.  
  
Motherless, fatherless shall she be;  
  
Heir's protector shall she become.  
  
When Enemy threatens harm,  
  
Courageous heart shall shield and preserve;  
  
cunning mind shall aid Elendil's heir.  
  
"You were not going to tell me of this?" Aragorn asked heatedly after several long minutes. "Why, Father?"  
  
It was Elrond's turn to stare into the flames & he said nothing for the longest time. Just as Aragorn was about to break the silence himself, the Lord of Imladris spoke.  
  
"Dark forebodings have begun to fill my heart, Estel," his voice was low, worried. "In my heart of hearts, I have begun to feel fear – for you, for all our people, for Middle Earth itself. But the feelings were dim, vague – until you brought Silmariën into our midst. They have grown stronger now. And, yes, I also sensed a link between you & her. In the back of my mind, I remembered Malbeth speaking of a girlchild. So I began to search for that particular prophecy. I only now found it."  
  
He raised his eyes to look at the man he'd come to love as dearly as any of his own children. "While you were away, I spoke with Mithrandir. Both he & Galadriel feel as I do. Our final battle against the Dark Lord may be approaching."  
  
"Is that not something to be desired?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"I do not know," Elrond said heavily. "Estel – my son," he paused, not sure how to say what was in his heart. "I have seen a hard road ahead for you – but no ending…"  
  
He got up abruptly & went to a nearby window to stare out at the night sky.  
  
Aragorn took a deep breath, shocked by the words. "You have seen my doom, then?"  
  
"No!" Elrond replied sharply. "I have seen … nothing! Not good, not evil, just … nothing. Elbereth will not give me that knowledge."  
  
An uneasy silence filled the room. Aragorn did not know what to say to his foster father. Finally he asked, "Does my mother know?"  
  
"No! I would not dream of troubling her with my … concerns." Elrond turned back, an uncertain smile on his lips. "For all I know, the final battle may indeed be nigh – & you will emerge utterly victorious…"  
  
"But,…"  
  
"But, there is no certainty in the matter. In truth, there is no certainty in anything that lies ahead. However, if it is still your desire to foster Silmariën – as your sister, I will not object. But you must understand one thing: IF she is to be the child of Malbeth's prophecy, she will not have a normal upbringing. She will have to be trained as a warrior – as a Ranger. It will not be an easy path for her – or for you. Are you willing to accept that?"  
  
Aragorn closed his eyes for a long moment, then nodded. "Aye. With your help, & my brothers' & my men, it will be done." A ghost of a smile flitted across his face. "It should prove to be interesting." 


	2. Five Years Later

Five years later:  
  
The small party of Rangers rode into the courtyard. Aragorn swung off his horse & turned to lift the reins over the animal's neck. His cousin, Halbarad, followed suit. A squeal of childish delight suddenly split the air as a small figure flew down the stairs. Aragorn pivoted in time to catch the child in his arms & lift her up.  
  
"Estel! I told 'em!" the little girl exclaimed, throwing her arms around his neck. "I told 'em you were here!"  
  
Aragorn laughed. "Did you indeed, Little One? And did they believe you?"  
  
"No…" she replied with a pout. Then she became aware of Halbarad & the others watching her with varying expressions of surprise & disbelief. She tucked her face into Aragorn's neck in a sudden attack of shyness, then peeked out to look at Halbarad with wide eyes – eyes that matched Aragorn's almost exactly.  
  
Aragorn smiled, both at Silmariën's sudden shyness & at Halbarad's shock. He moved towards the other man. "Come, child. You must meet our kindred."  
  
Halbarad mastered his surprise & smiled at the small girl.  
  
"Silmariën, this is our cousin, Halbarad." Aragorn said, shifting her so she could look at the other man.  
  
"What's a 'cousin'?" Silmariën asked curiously, studying Halbarad intently.  
  
"Well, it's rather like … a brother, only not quite. Our mother & Halbarad's were sisters, you see, so that makes him our kinsman…"  
  
Silmariën's expression changed & she snuggled closer to Aragorn. "Mama went to be with Papa, didn't she?" she asked a little forlornly.  
  
The question startled Aragorn. Elrond must have told the child… "Yes, melyorë (dear heart), she did," he replied softly.  
  
"She's happy then. She missed Papa awfully…"  
  
That startled Aragorn even more. How could one so young…?  
  
"Yes, Silmariën, she did miss Papa. But they are together now & they will always be watching over us even if we can't see them…"  
  
"Silmariën, what…? Oh!" A new voice floated across the courtyard. Aragorn stiffened & swung around.  
  
Arwen stood at the top of the steps, looking down at him. Behind him, he could heard Halbarad's muffled chuckle. "Good day, my lady," he said formally, bowing to her.  
  
Silmariën wriggled out of his arms & ran back to Arwen to grab her hand, tugging on it. "See!" she demanded. "I told you Estel was here!"  
  
Arwen smiled down at her. "So you did, Little Sister. From now on, I will believe you when you tell me such things." She looked back at Aragorn. "My lord, welcome back to Rivendell. You as well, Lord Halbarad, gentlemen."  
  
They all bowed formally to her. Elrond appeared behind her, a smile on his face.  
  
"Estel, my son, well met. You, as well, Halbarad. I am pleased to see you here." He looked down at his youngest fosterling. "Silmariën, go with your sister. I wish to speak with Estel, then I will send him to you."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"You have my word, child."  
  
The little girl hurried off, pulling Arwen after her. Aragorn watched them leave, a wry smile on his face. It would seem his little sister was taking over the household.  
  
"Estel, Halbarad," Elrond interrupted his thoughts. "I wish to speak with you. The rest of you gentlemen, please take your ease. This house is yours."  
  
The two Rangers followed him into the building, to his study. Inside, he gestured for them to sit while he went over to a nearby table to pour some wine out. He handed glasses to both of them, then picked up his own & raised it. "To your mother, Estel. May her soul finally be at peace. All of Rivendell grieves at your loss."  
  
Aragorn bowed his head. "You told Silmariën?" he asked finally.  
  
"Yes, my son," Elrond looked at him gravely. "She knew something was wrong."  
  
Aragorn smiled sadly. "She told me, just now, that mother is happy… She is with father."  
  
Elrond nodded. "The child has the most amazing gift… of knowing things you would not expect her to know." He looked over at Aragorn's companion. "And what do you think of our little one, Halbarad?"  
  
He shook his head. "In truth, my lord, I am at a loss for words. Estel told me of her, but I thought he was making a jest at my expense. But, seeing her now… I do not know what to think. If I did not know better, I would swear she is kith & kin…"  
  
"Indeed, she is almost the exact image of Estel at that age. It is most uncanny." Elrond studied the younger man. "Has Estel told you about the prophecy, as well?"  
  
"Yes, my lord. You truly believe little Silmariën is the child Malbeth foresaw?"  
  
"As time passes, I become ever more convinced. Which is why, when you return to the North, she will go with you. It is time for her to begin her training in earnest."  
  
"If you believe it is time, then so be it," Aragorn said quietly. "Although, I am not sure what our people will think… It may be difficult for her in Fornost."  
  
Elrond took a sip of wine. "You may be surprised, my son. Silmariën has the most remarkable gift of winning people over. Rather like you, in fact."  
  
"It is settled then. Silmariën comes with us," Aragorn said, smiling. "And perhaps, it would be a good time to start using her other name: Rána."  
  
"Very well, my son. You should go to her. Elsewise, she will come hunting for you. And, every time she is in this room, I must spend days gathering everything back up…"  
  
Aragorn laughed. "I will save you the work then, my father. Until later. Halbarad, are you coming?"  
  
The younger man hesitated, then said, "I will come in search of you shortly, cousin. There is a matter I wish to speak with Lord Elrond about."  
  
Aragorn frowned, then nodded. "As you wish. I'm sure you'll be able to find us."  
  
He rose & left the study. Halbarad sat staring into his wine, not speaking for a long time.  
  
"What troubles you, youngling?" Elrond finally asked in gentle concern.  
  
"Estel also told me of the foresight you have had, my lord. How you can see nothing of his fate…"  
  
Elrond sighed heavily. "That is true. My heart is gravely troubled for him. Why do you ask?"  
  
"I think I have foreseen something as well…" Halbarad hesitated, carefully setting down the wine glass. "I … I think I have foreseen my own… death."  
  
Elrond sat up, looking at him sharply. "Tell me."  
  
Halbarad focused on the wine glass again, his eyes becoming distant. "It was in a dream. I … we were in a mountain pass, standing before a dark door. Estel was there, as were your sons… It was a terrible place; fear rolled from it like smoke from a fire. But … Estel was determined to go through it, so we were determined to follow him…  
  
"Then the dream changed. I was standing in a open land before a great walled city… From what Estel has described to me, I think it must be the White City… The sky seems to be on fire; there is smoke everywhere… Confusion… Then I saw … myself… lying on the ground, a terrible wound in my side… But I felt no pain… And there was a woman… as like to Estel as anyone could be… She was kneeling over me, crying… I said… something to her … about guarding Estel. And, then, there was darkness. Nothing else. I awoke & found myself in my own bed."  
  
Halbarad looked up at Elrond with troubled eyes. "I have said nothing to Estel about this. But, in my heart, I know fear. Yet – it is not for me; it is for him!" He took a deep breath. "Master Elrond, do you truly think this girlchild is meant to be Estel's protector?"  
  
"Even as you are, my … son. The two of you shall share that responsibility, when the time comes. That is why you must take a hand in her training."  
  
Halbarad nodded, his expression becoming determined. "Then I shall. I will see to it that Silmariën – or rather, Rána becomes the finest warrior I can train."  
  
Aragorn walked out onto the terrace, following the squeals of childish laughter. He found Silmariën being chased by Arwen & another Elvish woman. The little girl stopped as soon as he appeared, then darted over to throw her arms around him. Aragorn laughed & dropped to one knee to return the hug.  
  
Arwen watched the pair with a tender smile as she walked over to join them. She was beginning to see the bond her father had told her about. Estel seemed like a very different person with this small child. He would make a wonderful father…  
  
Aragorn looked up as Arwen joined them. Their eyes met & communicated. He slowly regained his feet.  
  
"Silmariën," Arwen said gently. "Will you go with Liriel for now? I would like to speak with Estel for a little bit."  
  
The child pouted & snuggled closer to Aragorn. "I wanna talk with 'im, too," she protested plaintively.  
  
Aragorn smiled & rested a hand on her head. "I know you do, Little One. And I promise I will come & talk with you as soon as I can. You know, you should go & find our cousin, Halbarad. I'm sure he'd like to talk with you & you can become friends with him, too."  
  
Silmariën's eyes lit up. "I like that!" She grabbed Liriel's hand & pulled the Elf in the direction of the house.  
  
Arwen laughed softly as she watched the pair disappear into the building. "And what has your poor cousin done to deserve that?" she asked teasingly.  
  
"I consider it revenge for the look of shock on his face when he first saw her," Aragorn replied, smiling as well. "His thoughts were far too obvious."  
  
"And what revenge will you take against me?" Arwen asked after a brief pause. Aragorn turned to look at her in surprise.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked warily.  
  
Arwen's eyes dropped. "I came very near to hating you – with all my heart – when I first saw Silmariën," she admitted quietly. "I wanted to hate you for being … unfaithful to me. And I wanted to hate the woman who bore Silmariën… for taking you from me."  
  
"I was never…" Aragorn began to protest. Arwen covered his mouth with her hand to stop him.  
  
"I know, beloved. Father was very quick to tell me her story, when he saw my reaction." Arwen slipped her hand through his arm & began to lead him off into the gardens.  
  
"Has he told you… all of her story?" Aragorn asked. His arm shifted to encircle her waist & she rested her head against his shoulder with a soft sigh as they walked.  
  
"You mean the prophecy? Yes, he told me. It is most… odd. How she cannot be of your blood when the two of you are so like… But I do think Silmariën has been very good for you."  
  
Aragorn flushed slightly at her words, but he had to smile. The child's coming had changed his life – & brought some happiness to his mother… His expression changed.  
  
Arwen sensed the change in him & the reason for it. "Oh, my love, you must not grieve too much for your mother. She is at peace now."  
  
"I know," he said heavily. "But losing her… It… hurts."  
  
Arwen stopped & turned to take him in her arms. His arms wrapped around her. "I know, my love. I know that pain all too well. Remember? But you know how much she missed your father. Now they can be together for all time."  
  
She looked up at him with an intense expression. "This too I know – if the Gift takes you first… I will not be long in following…"  
  
He looked at her sharply & his grip on her tightened. "Arwen, you must not say such things… Our future…"  
  
Her fingers silenced him again. "Our future will be what the Valar wish it to be. And your fate will be mine, beloved."  
  
Her lips replaced her fingers against his mouth & she molded her body to his. Her hands lifted to entangle in his hair. Aragorn struggled with himself for a brief moment, then gave into the temptation of her kiss. 


	3. 15 Years More

15 years more:  
  
Elrond stood at his window, watching as his sons rode in with their cloaked & hooded companion. The trio stopped & dismounted, the third rider moving as gracefully as the two half-elves. The hood fell back to reveal the face of Rána, the youngest fosterling of the House. Elrond studied her intently.  
  
At 20, she was a woman grown. Nearly the height of Aragorn, she was as slender & agile as her foster brothers. Her thick, dark brown hair was confined to a single braid that fell almost to her waist. But her face… As she turned to look up towards the window, Elrond caught his breath. She was so like Estel, it was almost unreal. The grey Númenorean eyes, the well-defined features… Once again, Elrond had to wonder just where this child had come from.  
  
"Good day to you, father," she called cheerfully, waving to him.  
  
He returned the wave. "And to you as well, daughter."  
  
She turned to hand over her horse to the elf who appeared & followed the twins into the house. In a few minutes, the trio had come into Elrond's study. Rána immediately went to her foster father & hugged him. Elrond gave a mock groan.  
  
"Gently, my dear. I do not think you know your own strength!"  
  
Rána laughed. "Oh… Father…!"  
  
"Come & sit, daughter. There is much I have to say to you."  
  
Rána plopped down into a nearby chair, looking up at him expectantly. Elrond turned to his sons. "I wish to speak privately with your sister. I will see both of you later."  
  
They bowed & left again. Rána watched them go, starting to feel nervous. She had wondered why Elrond had sent for her. Had something happened to Estel? But, no, she would have known… So, what was going on?  
  
"Why have you sent for me, father?" she asked warily. "Is something wrong?"  
  
Elrond took a chair opposite her & reached out to take her hands in his. "I have brought you here to continue your training. There are certain skills only we can teach you, skills that are important for you to learn." He looked at her in silence for a long time, then went on, "You have reached your 20th year, daughter. There are things you must know now – things that have to do with your past… & your future…"  
  
Rána looked at him uncertainly. "My past, father? What…?"  
  
"There is much we have never told you, child. Things you would not have understood before today. But, now you are old enough; it is time."  
  
Foreboding began to fill her heart. She remembered whispers behind her back, the odd looks she'd surprised in people's eyes, even the times when Halbarad had caught himself saying something to her & changed the subject… She looked at Elrond with frightened eyes.  
  
"Father…?"  
  
"Silmariën, you have become so very dear to all of us. But the … simple truth of the matter is… you are not the daughter of Arathorn & Gilraen…"  
  
The young woman's eyes widened & she listened in stunned silence as Elrond told her about her background. He tightened his grip on her hands as her face became paler & paler. When he finished, she stared at him in shocked disbelief, then whispered, "Why?"  
  
"We do not know for certain, my dear. But it is my belief – shared by Estel & others – that you have been sent to us to fulfill a prophecy made by the seer, Malbeth…"  
  
He released her & went to his desk to find the parchment. He brought it back & handed it to her. She stared at it blankly.  
  
"You know the story of Malbeth, but you have never read any of his prophecies," Elrond told her. "Until now. This is the one that we believe is about you."  
  
Rána finally began to read. When she finished, her expression was a mixture of disbelief – & fright. "You think I am to be Estel's protector?" she asked uncertainly, reverting to Common. "But … I thought Halbarad…?"  
  
"Halbarad is chief among your brother's guards," Elrond replied in the same language. "But… for some reason, the Valar seem to think Estel will need more than one…" He was not about to tell her about Halbarad's own foresight. With everything else she was having to deal with, he would not add to her burden.  
  
"But, who were my parents then?" Rána asked desperately, looking up at Elrond.  
  
He sighed heavily. "We have never been able to find that out, my child. Estel, as well as Elrohir & Elladan, searched for a very long time. But they were never able to find anything to identify who your father & mother were. Sadly, we do not even know their names."  
  
"But my name…"  
  
"It was I who named you Silmariën, & Estel chose Rána to call you by."  
  
"Where… are my parents?"  
  
"They are buried here," Elrond replied gently. "I will take you to their grave in a little while. But, Silmariën my dearest child, I want you to understand something very important. Gilraen truly loved you as her child. Estel chose, on his own, to foster you as his sister. In his eyes – & in the eyes of all of us – that is who you are. You must NEVER forget that!"  
  
He slipped his hand under her chin to tilt her face up. "The Valar intended for you to come to us. The bond you share with Estel is proof of that. Your fates have been entwined for a reason – although none of the Wise can see what that is. But you will have all our support – & our love – come what may. Even as Estel does."  
  
Rána bowed her head & a single tear crept down her cheek. Elrond stood & raised her to her feet, then drew her into his arms in a tight embrace.  
  
Rána knelt before the statue in the secluded grove. She stared at the faces of the couple in numb silence. Then, slowly, she reached out to touch the stone woman's cheek. And tears began to fall.  
  
"Oh, Little Sister…" a soft, sympathetic voice said behind her. Arwen knelt beside her & laid a hand on her shoulder. "They would not want you to grieve for them. Like Gilraen & Arathorn, they are together… watching over you."  
  
With a sob, Rána turned & buried her face in Arwen's shoulder. Arwen held her close, rocking her gently & stroking her hair as the younger woman cried. Finally, when the sobs tapered off to a few pathetic snuffles, Arwen let her go. Rána raised tear-drenched eyes to look at her foster sister & Arwen had to restrain a startled gasp. She had not noticed how strong the resemblance had become.  
  
"Oh child! How like your brother you are!"  
  
Rána bowed her head. "How can that be?" she asked mournfully. "He isn't…"  
  
"He is!" Arwen said firmly. "It may be in spirit only, but you & Estel are kindred! There can be no other explanation."  
  
Rána sighed & brushed tears away with the back of one hand. "It is all so confusing," she said plaintively.  
  
"That it is – & it has always been so," Arwen said with a kind smile. "But,  
  
it is not for us to question the wisdom of the Valar. We must take what they give us & deal with it as best we can." She brushed her fingers along Rána's cheek. "Now come, Little Sister. It is getting late & I suspect you must be famished."  
  
Rána considered it & nodded. "I am… A little…"  
  
"Come then."  
  
As the moon rose, Rána sat curled up in a window seat in Arwen's room. She watched her foster sister move about the room with a speculative gleam in her eyes. Finally she spoke.  
  
"Arwen?"  
  
The half-elf stopped & turned to smile at her. "Yes, Little Sister?'  
  
"Are you… in love with Estel?"  
  
The question took Arwen by surprise. "I… Why do you ask, Rána?'  
  
"I've seen how you look at him – & talk about him. And I've seen how HE looks at you… Are you in love?"  
  
The color in Arwen's cheeks heightened. She went over to sit beside Rána. "Yes… I am – very much in love with Estel. I have been ever since he was your age…"  
  
Rána looked startled. "THAT long? Then – why haven't you married?… You do want to marry him… don't you?'  
  
Arwen dropped her eyes. "Yes," she finally said, very softly. "I want that – more than anything else in the world. But we cannot wed – at least, not yet."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
Arwen took Rána's hand in hers & looked at her with sad eyes. "I am Eldar, Little One – immortal, like all the elves. If I wed your brother, I must surrender my immortality… separate myself from both my family & my people. Father has decreed that the only mortal I may make such a sacrifice for – can be no less than King of both Gondor AND Arnor…"  
  
Rána inhaled sharply. She was beginning to understand. "And Estel does not wish to seek the crown…" she said slowly. "My brother is an… an IDIOT!"  
  
She sprang to her feet. "How can he do such a thing?" she demanded of the air. "Why does he choose exile… hiding here in the North… when he KNOWS you cannot be together otherwise?" Something suddenly occurred to her & she spun to face Arwen. "He DOES know, doesn't he?'  
  
Arwen smiled sadly. "Yes, child, he knows. And my father HAS agreed to our betrothal – after a fashion. But you must understand, Little One. Seeking the crown is no simple matter. Especially for your brother. If he were to take the throne of Gondor, he would have to face the Enemy. And the Enemy hates the Line of Isildur more than anything else in this world. If HE ever finds out Estel lives, he would stop at nothing to destroy him…"  
  
Rána inhaled sharply. In spite of the history she knew, that hadn't occurred to her. "When Enemy threatens harm," she whispered. "Malbeth's own words… " Her expression became very determined. "Not so long as I live & breathe. If anyone dares to try & harm Estel, they will have to go through me!"  
  
The next morning saw the beginning of Rána's new training. While she still practiced with Elrohir & Elladan, working on her weapons skills, much of her time was spent in Elrond's company. He taught her a great deal more of the history of Middle-earth & the role played by the royal line of Númenor in its making. She found it all fascinating – realizing just how much Elrond had seen first hand & especially when she realized that the founder of the royal line had been Elrond's own twin.  
  
"Then Estel is descended from your brother, Elros," she exclaimed. "How truly strange that seems!"  
  
"Much of what the Valar plan is strange, indeed," Elrond replied with a faint smile. "And it often takes a very long time to understand why they have such plans. But it is usually for the best."  
  
Elrond also began to teach her herblore – & healing. Again, the mystery of her birth arose – for she displayed definite talent as a healer. She seemed to absorb everything Elrond taught her like a plant absorbed water. And her hands became as deft at treating wounds as they were at dealing them. Elrond became more & more convinced that some way – some how – this was indeed a child of the royal blood. There couldn't possibly be any other explanation.  
  
Arwen also took a hand in Rána's training, insisting that she needed to learn gentler skills as well. She taught the young mortal to sing & dance as well as play the lute & recorder. In this, she was aided by the old hobbit, Bilbo Baggins, who had come to live in Rivendell. He was a marvelous teller of tales & knew many poems & rhymes – several of his own making. Rána truly enjoyed the time she spent with him, if for no other reason than to hear his very "hobbitish" versions of some of the histories she'd heard from her foster father. Besides, the fact he greatly admired Estel did him no harm in her eyes.  
  
And – to Rána's considerable dismay – Arwen insisted she wear a gown within the confines of the house. This prompted quite the argument, which Arwen did eventually win.  
  
Almost a year to the day that Rána had come back to Rivendell, Aragorn returned himself. He'd been off in the wilds with the wizard, Gandalf. Elrond welcomed his foster son gladly. Once Aragorn had rested & refreshed himself, & was clad in the raiment of Rivendell, Elrond led him to a sunny alcove where Rána sat beside Bilbo, watching him work on his book. The old hobbit was in his glory, relating the tale of outwitting Thranduil of Mirkwood & releasing the thirteen dwarves from their captivity.  
  
Rána's delighted laughter drew her brother's attention. Aragorn nearly didn't recognize his little sister. Clad in a gown of soft gray, a silver belt clasped around her slim waist, & her hair woven into a complicated plait, she seemed almost a stranger.  
  
Then she sensed his presence & her head snapped up. A brilliant smile lit her face & she sprang to her feet to run & throw herself into his arms with a delighted cry.  
  
"Estel! When did you get here?" she demanded.  
  
Aragorn laughed. Some things had not changed, after all. He returned the hug. "Only a short while ago, Little One." He held her at arm's length to better study her. "I see you have benefited greatly from your stay here."  
  
Pink tinged Rána's cheeks at the compliment. "I'd much rather be in my 'normal' clothes," she replied, almost sulkily. "You can't fight properly in all this."  
  
"You are not meant to fight in that gown," Arwen commented as she joined the group. "At least, … not with swords."  
  
Rána stepped back & watched her brother with great interest as he bowed to Arwen. She noticed how their eyes met & held as he took Arwen's outstretched hand in his; saw the tender expression in her brother's eyes & the answering glow in Arwen's. A soft sigh escaped her & she made a silent vow to do whatever she could to ensure they would have a future together. Even if it meant beating her brother into pursuing the crown… A smile quirked Rána's lips at that image. Somehow, she suspected, it would be unnecessary.  
  
That evening, after supper, Elrond summoned the household out onto the great terrace. The full summer moon shown down in a sky that glittered with stars. It was a beautiful night.  
  
"Silmariën, come stand before me," Elrond commanded.  
  
Looking startled & a little wary, Rána moved forward & curtsied to her foster father. He took both her hands in his & smiled at her.  
  
"Foster daughter, it was twenty-one years ago this day that you were brought into this household," he said. "So we have always considered this your birthday. Now that you are fully of age, by the laws of your people, we have special gifts for you."  
  
Elrohir, Elladan & Arwen all stepped forward, carrying bundles. Elrohir handed his bundle to his father. Elrond slowly began to unwrap it.  
  
"This has long been held in our household. It was believed to be connected with Malbeth's prophecy concerning you." The cloth dropped away to reveal a sword & sheath wrapped by a finely tooled belt. Elrond presented it to Rána, who hesitated before taking it from him. She slowly slid the sword from its sheath & stared at it in wonder. It was a fair thing indeed, a broadsword strong but surprisingly light & almost perfectly weighted for her use. Runes were etched along its length, along with a delicate pattern of leaves. Rána looked from it to her foster father.  
  
"Like the finest of our blades, this was crafted in Gondolin in the days of old," Elrond explained. "The runes name it Araráto, 'King's Champion'."  
  
Rána shivered as she looked at the blade again. Then she carefully returned it to its sheath & fastened the belt about her waist.  
  
Elladan stepped forward next. He held a small, flat case in his hands. "This gift is from Elrohir & myself," he said with a quiet smile. "When your brother came of age, we gave him a similar one."  
  
Rána opened the box to find a dagger laying within. Like the sword, it was finely made; the slightly curved blade etched with the image of a running horse on it & the beautiful wood handle wrapped about by silver in the shape of a vine.  
  
"May it protect you & those you love," Elladan said.  
  
Arwen came forward. "This is my gift to you, Little Sister," she said, smiling warmly as she fastened a silver chain around Rána's neck. A pendant hung from the chain, a dark smoky quartz carved in the shape of a horse's head. "Like my brothers, I have seen how much you love these animals. May it remind you of the bond between us, as well."  
  
Rána reached out instinctively to hug her foster sister. "It's beautiful," she whispered, her eyes brightening with tears.  
  
Then Aragorn walked forward to stand beside her. "I had not forgotten what day this is, either, Little Sister," he said. "I also have something for you."  
  
He held out his hand, palm up. In it lay a silver broach, in the shape of a rayed star. "You are of age & our brothers tell me you are more than ready to join us."  
  
Rána's eyes widened in shock. She understood the significance of the brooch. She looked up at Aragorn uncertainly. "Do you really mean…?"  
  
"I do. Will you acknowledge me as your Chieftain & become a Ranger of Arnor?"  
  
Rána immediately sank to her knees & placed both her hands in his. "My sword & my life are yours to command, Lord," she vowed in a clear voice that everyone present could hear.  
  
Aragorn smiled. "I accept your sword & your service, Silmariën, daughter of Arathorn. Your life is your own – for the moment."  
  
He lifted her to her feet again & brushed a kiss across her forehead before pinning the brooch to the left shoulder of her gown. Then Rána burst into laughter & threw her arms around her brother in a huge hug. He picked her up & swung her around.  
  
"Well done," Elrond said, smiling at the pair. "Now come. We have much to celebrate!" 


	4. The Rescue Party

The Rescue Party:  
  
Ensconced in her favorite place on the great terrace, Rána sighed as she tilted her face back to catch the sunshine. She hoped its warmth would bake away her headache. She also hoped her brother, closeted with Elrond in his study, had as bad a headache as she did. They had drunk far too much wine the night before. Slowly, the sun's warmth & the comforting sound of the Bruinen lulled Rána into a light doze.  
  
The sound of shouting snapped her awake in an instant. She sprang to her feet &, gathering up her skirts, ran for the main courtyard where the noise was coming from. She paused at the top of the stairs to see what was happening. One of Elrond's household was holding a horse, wild-eyed & soaked with sweat. Several others were gathered around Elrohir, who knelt beside a prone figure. Then Rána saw the blood staining the stranger's tunic & she darted down to join her foster brother.  
  
"Who is he?" she asked quickly as she helped Elrohir staunch the wound. "What happened?"  
  
"He is one of Thranduil's folk, out of Mirkwood. I have no idea what happened," Elrohir replied. "Except – that," He nodded towards a broken arrow laying on the ground beside him, "is an orc arrow! "  
  
Rána inhaled sharply, then became aware of Aragorn & Elrond as they arrived. Elrond immediately took charge. Elrohir & Rána had controlled the bleeding enough to get the stranger into the house, where Elrond took over tending him.  
  
Finally the forest Elf was considered out of danger. Normally Elrond would have let him sleep, but he sensed the matter was much too urgent. So he reluctantly roused his patient. The younger Elf's eyes snapped open & he stared up at the Half-Elven lord in panic, then recognized him. He struggled to sit up, but Elrond restrained him.  
  
"Gently, youngling. You are safe. How come you here in such a manner?"  
  
The elf clutched at his arm. "Lord Elrond, you must help us! Our party was set upon by orcs, not far from your borders. Prince Legolas is with us…!"  
  
Rána saw her foster father stiffen & heard her brother's exclamation. "Thranduil's son?" Aragorn said sharply. "Where is he now?"  
  
The elf shook his head weakly. "I do not know, Dúnadan. He sent me for help. But the yrch outnumbered us greatly! I fear…"  
  
He said nothing else, fainting from the loss of blood.  
  
Elrond turned to them. "Change quickly," he ordered. "We will send what strength we can to aid – or avenge – the Prince."  
  
Rána hesitated, looking at her brother. He nodded. "Get your things. You ride with us."  
  
Rána raced for her room, tugging at the lacing of her gown as she ran. Arwen was there, waiting for her. She helped Rána change into garments similar to those her brother wore as a Ranger, then handed the younger woman her sword & dagger. She watched quietly as Rána secured the sword belt around her waist.  
  
"Take care, Little Sister," she said quietly. "This is no sword drill you face."  
  
Rána looked at her, nerves & a touch of fear in her eyes. "I know. I will."  
  
She darted out of the room & headed for the courtyard. The twins & Aragorn were there ahead of her, along with a large group of Elven warriors & horses. She took the reins of the gray she always favored & swung up onto its back. Aragorn, on Roheryn, joined her.  
  
"Stay close, Little One," he instructed. "And stay alert."  
  
She nodded wordlessly as Elrond joined them. "You will need this, daughter." He secured a healer's pack to her saddle, then turned to address the group. "If you ride quickly, you can reach the border before midday. Do whatever you can to aid the Prince. For the sake of our friendship with Mirkwood." He raised a hand in blessing. "Elbereth will guide you."  
  
They all bowed, touching fingers to forehead & lips. With Elrohir & Elladan leading, the company galloped out of Rivendell & took the path towards the East.  
  
Rána rode beside her brother, a mixture of excitement & dread churning in her stomach. She was facing battle – & death – for the first time. Aragorn sensed her nervousness.  
  
"You will do fine, Rána," he said calmly. "Just remember what you have been taught."  
  
Pushing their horses, the company reached the eastern edge of Rivendell in little more than an hour. They paused while Aragorn scouted for tracks to show them what direction to take. He finally spotted the single set of hoofprints coming from the northeast & the company rode in that direction.  
  
After more hard riding, they came upon a horrible sight. In a hollow surrounded by low hills, were the remnants of a terrible fight. The bodies of a half dozen elves lay in the center of the hollow, surrounded by nearly twice that many dead orcs. Fearing the worst, Elrohir & Elladan rode to the elves & dismounted to begin searching among them. Rána slipped out of her saddle & leaned against the horse's shoulder, sickened by what she saw. Then a faint sound caught her attention. She ducked around the horse's neck to find one elf, laying a little apart from the others. She saw his hand move slightly & realized he was still alive.  
  
"Brothers!" she shouted & dashed over to kneel beside him. He'd been slashed along his rib cage by an orc's blade. "The healer's kit! Bring it! Hurry!"  
  
Elrohir & Aragorn appeared at her side, Elrohir handing her the healer's bag as he & Aragorn dropped to their knees to help treat the injured elf. Between the three of them, the bleeding was quickly stopped & the wound bandaged. Rána raised the elf's head to rest in her lap, while Aragorn trickled some wine between his lips. The elf came to with a start.  
  
"No!" he shouted, struggling to sit up. "You cannot…!"  
  
Elrohir caught him by the shoulders & pressed him back. "Be calm, kinsman. It is over."  
  
The elf stared up at him wild-eyed until he finally recognized him. "Lord Elrohir," he gasped. "The Prince! You must help him!"  
  
"Legolas is not here," Elladan reported with a certain amount of relief as he joined them.  
  
"The yrch have taken him," the wounded elf gasped out. "Along with those few who still live."  
  
Elrohir clasped the wounded elf's hands with his own. "Rest, kinsman. We will find the Prince. You have my word."  
  
The elf nodded weakly & collapsed. One of the household elves came over to take Rána's place. "Go, Lady. I will see to him."  
  
Rána clambered to her feet & joined her brothers. "We should have no trouble following their trail," Aragorn said calmly, then glanced towards the sky. "And nightfall is still hours away. We can catch them quickly enough; the orcs will not travel in daylight."  
  
Elrohir nodded. "We must follow. I will leave enough men here to see to the fallen. The company is in your hands now, Brother. Lead us."  
  
Aragorn gestured for Rána to accompany him. But he had been right; the orcs' trail was extremely easy to find. It headed northeast again, towards the Misty Mountains. The smaller company set out again, with Aragorn ranging ahead to scout out the land. Rána rode just behind him; she knew little about these lands, but took the opportunity to watch her brother work & learn from him.  
  
By mid-afternoon, the pair found what they were seeking. Aragorn sent Rána back to guide the others to the site.  
  
At his instructions, they dismounted & he quietly led them to a tree-lined clearing. All around it, taking shelter in the shadows of those trees, were nearly a dozen sleeping orcs. In the center of the clearing, guarded by two obviously unhappy orcs, were another half dozen elves. They were bound hand & foot & tethered together to further prevent any escape. To one side was another captive, bound to a lightning-blasted oak & guarded by two more orcs. The captive's head was bowed & his long, pale blonde hair hid his face. A nasty gash dripped blood down one leg.  
  
Elrohir nodded grimly when he saw the prisoner, his expression dark He gestured for everyone to pull back.  
  
At a safe distance, he began to issue orders. They had enough fighters to deal with the orcs – barely. "Rána, I charge you with protecting the Prince. Free him if you can, but see that he stays alive. Leave the rest to us."  
  
She nodded stiffly. Aragorn took her & a few of the Elves & began to work his way around the encampment to a spot near the Prince. They got as close as they dared, then waited for Elrohir's signal. Rána gripped the hilt & sheath of her sword in sweating hands, thoroughly frightened now. But she was just as determined to prove herself. So she waited beside her brother quietly  
  
A yell from the opposite side of the clearing signaled the attack. Aragorn held up his hand, waiting for the majority of the orcs to awaken & rush off towards that side. Then his hand dropped & he lunged forward, crying, "Elendil!"  
  
The two orcs guarding the Prince turned towards them with drawn weapons. Then one spun towards the captive, his intentions clear as he raised his scimitar. Aragorn sprinted across the remaining distance & caught the descending blade with his own sword. The force of his counter- blow spun the orc back to face him. The fight was fierce, but short as the orc was no match for the Ranger.  
  
Rána faced the other guard, Araráto firmly gripped in both her hands. Seeing his opponent was a female, the orc sneered & laughed – & quickly died. Rána drove her blade through its foul heart in a single thrust.  
  
Aragorn brought his sword up to salute her. "Well done, Little One," he said approvingly. "Now – see to the Prince."  
  
He raced across the clearing, followed by the elves, to ambush the remaining orcs from behind. Rána looked around quickly to make sure there were no enemies in her immediate vicinity, then turned towards the captive. Araráto sliced through the ropes binding him to the tree like they were mere thread. She caught the Prince around the waist & eased him to the ground, using the tree trunk as a backrest. Laying the sword at her side, she drew her dagger to finish freeing him.  
  
"My lord," she said quietly, but with a certain urgency, as she leaned over to inspect his wound.  
  
His eyes opened to lock with hers. Their brilliant blue seemed to pierce right through her & take her breath away. But he also seemed nearly as startled as she was.  
  
"Who…?" he began, catching at her arm.  
  
"Silmariën, daughter of Arathorn," she replied with a slight smile. She was finally getting used to that reaction… Then she saw the Prince's expression change as he looked beyond her.  
  
"Lady! Beware!" he shouted.  
  
Rána dropped her dagger & grabbed for the sword even as she was turning. Araráto came up in time to block the orc's blade as it descended towards her. She clenched her teeth & exerted every ounce of strength to try & turn the blow. But her kneeling position put her at a disadvantage & the orc was stronger than she was. The foul creature laughed as he began to force her down.  
  
Then a streak of gray flashed in beside her. Prince Legolas had her dagger in hand & drove it into the orc's exposed chest, through a seam in its crude armor. The orc's expression changed to one of disbelief as his blood sprayed over Rána & the Prince. Rána turned her head as the stench & sight threatened to overwhelm her. Then she gathered herself up & swung her sword, taking the orc's head cleanly. The body fell away & she sank back on her heels, gasping for breath.  
  
"Rána!" she heard Aragorn's shout & he was suddenly kneeling beside her. "Little One! Are you all right?"  
  
She managed to nod, fighting back the nausea rising in her throat. "I'm fine!" she gasped. "He didn't touch me…"  
  
Aragorn's expression darkened. "Where was your head, Sister? I warned you to be alert!" he snapped.  
  
"Do not be angry with her, Dúnadan," the Prince interposed quickly. "She was seeing to my wound. If you want to blame anyone, blame me for not watching her back more carefully."  
  
Aragorn's face changed like lightning at his words. "Legolas, my friend, forgive me. I had forgotten you were hurt."  
  
Elrohir & Elladan appeared beside the threesome. Elladan had the healing kit in his hands. "Kinsman," Elrohir said, gripping the fair- haired elf's arm in greeting, "I am glad to see you alive."  
  
Legolas returned the gesture as he sank back against the tree. Aragorn & Rána began to work on the gash on his leg. "I am glad to be alive, my friends. How did you know…?"  
  
"One of your companions managed to reach us with news of your plight. Father sent out everyone he could spare to find you."  
  
Legolas gave a sigh, then grimaced as Aragorn tightened the bandage. "Easy, Dúnadan. I do want to be able to walk… eventually."  
  
Aragorn smiled at the comment. "You will … eventually. But that should be enough to get you away here." He looked at the twins. "I assume we do not want to spend the night here."  
  
Elrohir looked up at the westering sun & nodded. "We would do well to get as far away as we can. I don't know how soon these will be missed," he gestured at the dead orcs. "But it is not wise to stay near them."  
  
"I think they were sent out to ambush us," Legolas supplied. "Somehow, they knew where we would be." He hesitated & his eyes dropped. "How many…?"  
  
Elrohir understood the question. "About half your company. Besides your companions here, the elf who warned us still lives. As does one of those left behind where you were ambushed. Rána discovered him." He smiled at the young woman.  
  
Legolas bowed his head to her. "My thanks, Lady Silmariën. For protecting my kindred – & myself."  
  
"You are very welcome, Prince Legolas," Rána replied quietly. She had managed to wipe most of the orc's blood from her face & arms, but her face was unnaturally pale & her manner very subdued.  
  
"Come!" Elrohir said briskly, spring back to his feet. "Let us get away from this evil place."  
  
The sun has beginning to set as the party finally found a sight for a camp. A sheltered glade near a stream would do very well for the night. Legolas & the remaining members of his company were settled & tended to first, then a small fire was lit.  
  
Aragorn suddenly realized Rána was nowhere to be seen. He looked over at her horse & saw that it had been attended to, so she had – at least – done that. He sprang to his feet to look for her.  
  
Elrohir caught his arm. "She went to the stream," he nodded to an area beyond the trees. "To bathe. Remember, my brother, today was the first time she has faced death. She will have need of wisdom, not harsh words."  
  
Aragorn nodded. He returned to his gear to rummage through his own pack, then headed towards the stream.  
  
The sound of crying led him to Rána. She was submerged in a small pool in a bend of the stream, scrubbing at her skin with a stone. Her water-soaked clothing was scattered along the bank; apparently she had tried to wash the blood from that as well. She paused to swipe at her eyes with the back of her hand, stifling another sob as she did so. Aragorn closed his eyes, remembering how he'd felt after his first real taste of battle. He knew exactly what his sister was going through – & how to help her.  
  
"Silmariën," he called, softly but clearly, not wanting to frighten her.  
  
At the sound of his voice, Rána gasped & sank deeper into the water. She swiped at her eyes again then, slowly, turned to face him.  
  
"Estel? What… what are you doing here?"  
  
He moved closer to the pond & found a place to sit down. "I was worried about you," he said quietly. "Aside from the fact it isn't safe to be alone out here,…"  
  
"I… I wanted to bathe," Rána replied quickly, her breath catching as she struggled to control another sob. "I … I didn't think it a good idea to bring any of the others with me…."  
  
Aragorn smiled at her words. "A valid point, Little One. But you should come out of the water… soon. The air will be cool once the sun sets & I don't want you becoming ill. Here, I brought a spare tunic & my cloak for you to put on."  
  
He set the items he'd pulled from his pack on the ground close to the water, then got up & turned to walk back towards the trees – giving Rána a chance to leave the water without his seeing her unclad body. He heard the splash as she stood up & waded out of the pool, then the rustling of fabric as she dried off & dressed. After a few minutes, she said, "You can turn around."  
  
He turned to find her wrapping his cloak around her body for warmth & cover. His tunic was long enough for her – barely, but the cloak made up for the … inadequacies. He walked over to her & tilted her face up to study it. Her face was very pale, her eyes wide with reaction & reddened from her crying.  
  
"I was … so … frightened…," she whispered & buried her face in his chest. Aragorn wrapped his arms around her & cradled her against him.  
  
"Shh, Little One. It's all right," he said gently. "You had every right to be frightened. And may you always be frightened, going into battle."  
  
Rána gasped & pulled back to stare at him. "What… what do you mean?"  
  
"You should always fear battle, Little Sister. The day you stop fearing it is the day you stop being… human."  
  
He settled back down on the ground & pulled her down beside him. "Battle is an ugly, terrible thing, Silmariën – as is killing. But it is often necessary to protect what we care for… especially now. Those who serve the Enemy give us little choice. It is they who do not fear battle – or killing."  
  
Rána sighed softly & curled up against him. After a few moments' hesitation, she said, "It was stupid of me to put down the sword… & not pay attention to what was going on."  
  
Aragorn shook his head, "No, Little One, it was not… stupid. A little careless, perhaps – but not stupid. I told you to 'see' to Prince Legolas. It's a bit difficult to treat a wound when one of your hands is holding a sword. And you did set it close by, where you could reach it easily enough. Your instincts were good – as were your reflexes!"  
  
He turned her face so he could look at her directly. "You did very well, Silmariën. I am proud of you. And I shall be eternally grateful to Legolas for stabbing that orc as he did. My fear for you is what prompted my harshness."  
  
Rána pulled back & shifted into a more comfortable position. "What happened when you … went into battle the first time?" she asked  
  
Aragorn hesitated. "You do not want to know," Elrohir's voice answered for him, a hint of laughter in it. He & Elladan emerged from the trees to join them. "Are you well, Little Sister?" he asked in gentle concern.  
  
Rána flushed, but nodded. "I'm afraid I was… terribly sick…," she admitted in a small, very embarrassed voice. All three men smiled.  
  
"That is not overly surprising," Elrohir said with a laugh. "Orcs are the vilest, foulest creatures in all Middle-earth. Their stench alone turns the stomach of the mightiest warrior – doesn't it, Estel?" he asked slyly.  
  
Dull color flooded Aragorn's face at the teasing dig. Rána's head snapped around to stare at him. "You?" her tone was one of total disbelief.  
  
Aragorn glared at the twins. "You had to bring that up!" he muttered uncomfortably. "Yes, Little Sister, me. I, too, was 'terribly sick' the first time I killed an orc." He shook his head at the memory. "I was all of fifteen at the time. And we will leave it at that!" he said firmly.  
  
"How do you feel now?" Elrohir asked Rána, who was still staring at her brother is disbelief.  
  
"Ummm," She was caught off-guard by the question. "Better … I think." Her hand went to her stomach. "It's quit rebelling finally."  
  
"Good." Elrohir brought out a flash of wine & a loaf of bread. "Eat & drink some of this. It will help you feel better. Then, I think, sleep would be best. You will feel much better in the morning."  
  
When the company returned to Rivendell, they were met by Elrond & most of the household. Rána swung her leg over her horse's neck & dropped to the ground as Elrond reached them. He helped Legolas, who had been riding behind her, down & supported him while Legolas tested his injured leg.  
  
"Elbereth be thanked," Elrond said. "I feared for you, kinsman. How badly are you hurt?"  
  
"It is nothing serious," Legolas replied. "The Dúnadan & your sons have taken care of it. My thanks for sending aid so quickly. I think those orcs were hungry for…elven flesh."  
  
"Come within. We have rooms ready for you & your companions. You shall be our guests while you mend. I assume your father was sending you here for a reason…"  
  
He led Legolas into the house, other members of the household aiding the rest of the woodlands party. Rána found her brother at her side.  
  
"Come, Little One. Let's see to our animals, then our own needs."  
  
He draped an arm around her shoulder as they led their horses to the stables.  
  
By the time they were done grooming & feeding the animals, an elf had come to the stables looking for them. Elrond wanted to see them right away.  
  
Aragorn & Rána exchanged long-suffering looks but followed him to Elrond's study. The half-Elven lord was alone.  
  
"Come & sit, both of you," He gestured to the chairs in front of the fireplace. He leaned against the side of it so he could look at both of them.  
  
"I would hear your… assessment of what happened," he said quietly. "I have spoken with Legolas & with your brothers. What do you think of Legolas' idea that the orcs knew where they would be?"  
  
Rána settled back in her hair, letting Aragorn answer the question. It was something he would know more about than she did. After several minutes, Elrond looked at her.  
  
"And you, foster daughter? Legolas spoke highly of your bravery – & skill in protecting him."  
  
Rána's cheeks flushed with embarrassment & she dropped her head. "I did what Elrohir & Estel told me to do, nothing more. But I was… terrified the entire time…" she finished softly.  
  
Elrond crossed over to stand in front of her & put his hand under her chin, lifting it until she looked up at him. There was a gentle smile on his face. "That is what I hoped to hear from you, my child. It means you have learned your lessons well. You may have been terrified, but you did what you had to in spite of that. You have brought considerable honor to this house & to yourself. Thranduil of Mirkwood will be very grateful."  
  
"But – I didn't do anything special…" Rána protested, her cheeks growing hotter.  
  
Elrond's smile grew. "Now you are starting to sound just like Estel!" He chuckled. "Perhaps, we have taught the two of you to be too humble. But come. There shall be a celebration this night. And the two of you need to clean yourselves up before we will let you come to table…"  
  
Rána's eyes lit up with mischief as she sprang to her feet. She looked at her brother. "Bet I can be ready before you!" she crowed & darted out of the room.  
  
Aragorn looked at Elrond, his own eyes alight with amusement. "And here I thought she had grown up!" he said with a mock sigh.  
  
"Let her have her fun now, my son," Elrond advised. "I fear she shall have to be grown up far too soon, now." 


End file.
